


Call Me

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Bucky wanted to say no. He wanted to deny it. Wanted to tell Sam to fuck off. Wanted to hang up. Except, he didn‘t want to. Not really.





	Call Me

It wasn't that he waited that Bucky waited on a phone call. He wasn‘t.

Because he wasn‘t a fourteen year old girl. It was pure coincidence that he had his phone in his hand, staring at it, when Sam _finally_ called. Really.

„Hey.“, he said, proud of himself how unaffected he sounded. Sam still laughed.

„That was fast. Eager?“

Bucky wanted to say no. He wanted to deny it. Wanted to tell Sam to fuck off. Wanted to hang up.

Except, he didn‘t want to. Not really. Because he missed Sam. Missed hearing his voice. Missed the way he smelled. Missed the way he laughed. Missed the way he talked. Missed the way Sam touched him. So, yeah, maybe he was kind of eager when Sam offered to talk him through… motions.

It wasn‘t that Bucky didn‘t knew how to do _that_. It was just… nicer when Sam talked.

„Never.“

Sam laughed and made a humming noise.

„That‘s okay. We can still talk about your day, because I‘m not allowed to talk…“

„No.“

„No, what, Bucky?“

„No… I‘d like to try.“, Bucky murmured, not sure if Sam could even hear him but he said it. Also, he would feel stupid getting dressed up and then doing nothing. More stupid than he would probably feel when just listening to Sam talking while touching himself.

„Okay. We start easy. Just lay down on the bed, put me on speaker and describe me what you‘re wearing.“

Bucky took a deep breath and did what Sam had asked him to, then shrugging even though Sam couldn‘t see him.

„Nothing special. Just… black briefs. Thought it might be easier.“, he lied. No reason to let Sam think that…

„I think you wear the panties. Black, sure, but more lace than just stiff fabric, aren‘t you? Feeling all pretty and probably already worked up?“

Bucky whimpered, hating himself a bit and Sam a bit more that he could read Bucky so easily.

„Maybe?“

„Good. Now that we are clear, I think we can start, can‘t we?“, Sam asked, chuckling.

„I want you to start easy. Just stroke your chest a bit, Bucky, slowly, as if I would do it, okay?“

Bucky nodded, feeling a bit stupid because Sam couldn‘t see, couldn‘t even know that he nodded, but still starting to carefully stroke his chest, starting at his throat just like Sam would and wandered down, grazing his nipples but not touching them. Sam hadn‘t said that he could touch.

„Okay. Do that.“, he said.

„With your flesh or your metal hand?“

„… Flesh?“

„Good. Take the other and pinch your nipples.“

Bucky swallowed and raised his left hand to his left nipple, pinching slightly moaning low.

„Good, doll. Now the other one. Twist it a little. And with the flesh hand, go down, stroke over the panties, but not too hard.“

Bucky swallowed, a bit irritated that Sam sounded so… normal when he could feel his breath already getting ragged a bit. He twisted his right nipple while he started stroking over his cock, still trapped by the panties, moaning loudly, twisting again. Felt his hips coming up slightly to get more friction.

„I… god, that feels good.“, Bucky whispered, hoping it was loud enough to be heard.

„Would be better if you were here, though.“, he added, a bit louder now.

„When you wake up, doll. Last night and then we I can do whatever I want with you and you just need to take it. Now lay on your stomach and put two fingers of your flesh hand in your mouth. Suck them nice and good, and push the panties down that they uncover your ass. Your cock should stay covered.“

„Oh god… yes, one second.“

„Sure, doll. Take your time.“, Sam said and then Bucky heard a zipper pulled down and he actually whimpered while laying down on his stomach, pulling the panties down. If Sam would be here, his ass would be exposed for him to play with. He couldn‘t wait until tomorrow. He hesitated before he put the fingers in his mouth, closing his eyes because otherwise it would be weird.

„You finished?“

Bucky just hummed, still busy with sucking his fingers

„Good. Now pretend it‘s my cock. You better want to get it wet because for tonight, that‘s all the lube you get.“

Bucky moaned and sucked a bit harder on the digits in his mouth, tried to pretend that he could taste the salty taste from Sam, smell him, get petted by him. Bucky started to grind against the mattress while grabbing the blanket with his other hand, not caring that it tore.

„You can stop now and push those fingers in your hungry ass, no foreplay or anything. I want to hear you. You‘re humping the mattress?“

God, Sam just knew him so good.

„Yes. Feels good.“

„I bet. Now push them inside and tell me what you‘re thinking about.“

Bucky gulped and pushed the two fingers inside him, moaning loudly when he grazed his prostrate, his cock still rubbing against the lace.

“Bucky?”, Sam asked. Bucky could hear the mix out of worry and irritation in his voice.

“I… I’m here. It feels good. Just… I want you here, feels strange alone and still talking to you.”, Bucky said with a small whimper, pushing his fingers again against his prostrate, pushing his as back on them. He still felt kind of empty.

“Want more. Want to… want to touch my cock please.”

Sam actually laughed. Bucky could practically see him shaking his head, a grin on his face. Bucky felt the blush rising in his cheeks but didn’t stop to fuck himself.

“You can add a third one. But don’t even think about touching your cock. I wouldn’t do either, doll.”, Sam said and Bucky heard his breath coming a bit faster but didn’t care about it. Sam said another finger, so he pushed another finger into himself, hissing at the additional stretch.

“You’re doing good, doll. Start talking again, would you? Just tell me what’s in your head, nothing fancy, just the same things you say when I’m with you.”

Bucky nodded to himself, still fucking himself on his fingers even if just a tad slower now, feeling his cock twitching in his panties.

“I fuck myself on them, just like you wanted and grind the mattress and it just feels so good, I really want to come, but I don’t know if I can and I just want more and maybe a kiss and… _oh god_, I try to draw it out but I can’t get the angle right and always hit… _there_ and I think I already ruined the panties…”, he finished, panting harshly, trying to hold off his orgasm. He felt kind of bad for ruining the panties. Sam got them for him.

“That doesn’t matter, doll. We can get new one. But as they’re already ruined, you can make a choice. You can stop fucking yourself but therefore you are allowed to hump the mattress until you come, ruining the panties completely. You will sleep in them so that I find my messy little doll ready to play when I come home. Or you stop humping the mattress, continue to fuck yourself until _I_ come and go to sleep, panties pulled down, cock hard and wait until I get home and find my horny and desperate doll to play with.”

Bucky mewled, stopping in his movements as if Sam would‘ve said that he wasn‘t allowed to anymore.

„That‘s… not fair.“, he brought out through gritted teeth, already thinking about the options.

„You don‘t like me because I‘m fair, doll. Which one?“

„I‘ll… I‘ll take the first one.“, Bucky whispered, ashamed of himself, turned on beyond reasons just thinking about sleeping in his ruined panties for Sam to find.

A chuckle answered him.

„Good. Then pull the fingers out. Put them both next to your head and start fucking the mattress. Think it will take long for you, doll?“

„No.“, Bucky admitted, hands next to his head before Sam had even stopped speaking, grinding against the mattress in earnest, trying to ignore the shameful sounds that came out of him.

„Don‘t hold back, doll. I love those sounds.“, Sam said, breath coming faster and Bucky tried to imagine him sitting in the chair in the corner that originally was thought for clothes but was always empty, cock in his hand, slowly jerking off and watching Bucky grinding against the mattress like a bitch in heat. He moaned, glad that the room was soundproof.

„Please, tell… something, please.“, he asked _(begged, his brain provided but if he would admit that then he would also need to admit how much he hated the silence and he still had a bit of pride left)_ into the empty room, biting his lip. Sam got the hint.

„God, I wish I was there. You must be quite a sight, doll, all pretty dressed up, just for me, grinding against the mattress, hoping to get enough friction to have an orgasm. When I‘m back I will make you do it again. Wanna watch it and maybe even film it, just for me to watch. I bet you‘re biting your lip again, making it all plumb and red and then I will have that as a picture. Your eyes wide, a bit glassy, just the fucked out look I love on you. But no one else would see it, because that‘s for me, isn‘t it doll?“

Bucky let out a moan when his hips stuttered, his cock finally jerking and he felt himself coming into the panties, ruining them completely. He barely registered the broken moan that told him that Sam came, too. Then there was a short silence where Bucky started to worry. Maybe he had chosen the wrong thing? Maybe he… didn‘t do something that was done while doing… such things?

„You did good, doll. You can now go to sleep. I love you.“, Sam said suddenly, sounding warm and Bucky felt himself getting drowsy.

„Love you, too.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Bingo 2019 - I1; Phone Sex
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
